


孤岛

by Auroradiation



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Incest, M/M, Written by SaltyMoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation
Summary: "What were you saying?" Victor asked."You missed my twentieth birthday." Ernest said, in a very very low voice.
Relationships: Ernest Frankenstein/Victor Frankenstein
Kudos: 5





	孤岛

一.

维克多的忏悔让欧内斯特想起他哥哥曾为他读过许多睡前故事。

捧着书的维克多，坐在灯旁。讲一些扣人心弦的故事，也讲一些无聊的。偶尔，如果欧内斯特坚决要求，他会给自己的小弟弟讲一些可怖的，只能在有主庇佑之处出口的怪谈故事。那些故事有着青黑的皮肤，枯白的爪。就像这个一样，就像他正讲着的这个一样。

“我……我创造了世界上最可怕的怪物。”维克多说。

“你病了。”欧内斯特说，“来吧，哥哥，让我们离开这里……有什么东西在你身上……”

“我没有生病。如果有，那也是因我的罪恶而来的诸多惩罚之一。你得相信我，欧内斯特。如果我还能回到我的实验室——愿我有那种勇气，我会给你看看证据。我创造了不该存于人世的东西，我创造了世界上最可怕的怪物，为什么不相信我，欧内斯特？”

因为你生病了。你在发高烧。你情绪激动，不知道自己在说什么。你瞳孔扩散，目光灼灼，曾有人说这是被恶魔附身的证明。你攥着我的手腕，指尖用力，指甲陷到我的肉里；你从不这样，你被臆想摄住，正在发狂。你在我将手伸向你的脸颊时依偎我，不知道自己在做什么，也不知道我在做什么……

而诸多噪杂之下，欧内斯特认同自己的兄长，就像他在小时候，对所有睡前故事都深信不疑。

“我创造了世界上最可怕的怪物。”

确实如此，但不止一个，不止一个。

他说的是真的——既然他能让我成为罪人，当然也能从地狱里招来恶魔。欧内斯特想，有某种隐秘的自豪暗藏其中。眼神明灭的维克多，瑟瑟发抖的维克多。他把十字架项链从自己颈间取下，戴到维克多的脖子上。仁慈的父啊——愿您将他带回。然后，欧内斯特俯身亲了自己的兄长，用一副情人的唇舌。或许他才是那个灵体分离的人，一部分想将维克多带回，另一部分想将他拿走——而维克多没有拒绝他，完全没有。

于是他确定自己错付了信任，他的哥哥只是在发疯。

2.

欧内斯特·弗兰肯斯坦整了整衣领，尽量坦然地面对来人的目光。站在他面前的是个老看守，腰背佝偻，拎着一盏旧油灯。欧内斯特则是个年轻人，身量高挑，大衣挺括，人们能从他走路的姿势里看出他的家世。尽管如此，狱卒的眼神里满是怜悯，他可怜这个肩膀宽阔的年轻人。

欧内斯特不看那双不带恶意的眼。他盯着昏黄灯火，痛恨煤油不足以燃出足够刺目的光，好让他以此为借口擦擦眼泪。欧内斯特今年二十岁，身为家中次子，他即没做好准备彻底长大，也没做好准备在这种地方去见自己的兄长。

疯人院外的石墙上爬满常春藤。这本当是一种装饰。可这是维克多失踪的第三个月，而浓夏的离去甚至先于他的兄长。晚风吹过，欧内斯特只能听到枯叶坠地的沙沙声。

老看守依然看着他。欧内斯特受不了他的好心。不管是关于让自己明日再来的建议，还是他打心眼里流露出的可怜。欧内斯特在这同情面前垂下头了，“我必须得去见他，”他说，“我是他唯一的亲人了。”

三.

亲吻维克多时，欧内斯特心中并未想着任何事。因此，他得以记住每个细节，感受到热从维克多身上爬到他身上。他听到轻微的呜咽声，过于含混，不知道是从谁的嗓子里发出。欧内斯特过于冷静，似乎不当有情欲。但他确实足够冷静，以至于能意识到有火在他心中烧。一吻既毕，维克多又想重启旧题。他好似不知道刚刚堵住他话头的是吻，人在癫狂中，分不出对错人伦。于是欧内斯特又亲了他一下，想让他学会不要开口。维克多愣愣的，伸手去推他的脸，丁零当啷，因有镣铐在他手腕上。欧内斯特抓着他的手看，这地方太暗，看不出什么名堂，他感觉到自己攥着的是一把骨头。

“怎么回事？”欧内斯特问。

维克多垂着眼睛，“为了防止伤到我自己。”

“伤到自己？”欧内斯特问，“维克多，你做了什么？”

维克多不说话。于是欧内斯特也不说话了，他专心亲吻他的哥哥，手摸到他衣服里。

4.

走廊又长又暗，空气里有木头发霉与石长青苔的味道。维克多被关在最里间，而碍于通风，那地方不会比走廊更好。看守把煤油灯递给欧内斯特，因为年轻人个子更高，也因为这方便他走到半程时返回自己的窝棚睡觉。分手前，欧内斯特叫住他。

“我的兄长，”欧内斯特说，“维克多·弗兰肯斯坦……你们什么时候发现他的？”

“一个月前。”

所以哥哥在这里待了一个月了。

欧内斯特听着看守的脚步越来越远，最后消失在黑暗中。他感受到某种诡异的恐惧，这不应该，他只是去见自己的兄长。可踌躇盘踞着他的心。电光火石间，他想起三个月前，在兄长最终以悲剧收场的婚礼前，他曾短暂地与他共处。在维克多的书桌上，他翻到过这样一封以被墨水浸透为终结的信。其上的任何字迹都不可能被辨认，但显然，写信者心中必然是为狂乱所主宰，以至于笔尖在信纸上留下如此之深的凹痕。当时，还未满二十岁的欧内斯特用手拂过那行字，内心共感于其透露出的惊恐，指尖沾上黑色：我是那样的无知，竟放任自己一步一步走向自己的罪……

这是相当适合此时的修辞。

欧内斯特的靴底哒哒敲在石板路上。

五

维克多似乎没发现自己在正在被人操。他的身体敏感而善于给出反应，但精神似乎在别处昏沉。欧内斯特抚摸他的脖颈，听到梦呓一样的呻吟。维克多的蓝眼睛半睁着，雾蒙蒙的，让别人看见，或许会想到夜空。

弗兰肯斯坦夫人的卧房里放着面威尼斯玻璃镜，镜旁是幅画，画着她以及与她相貌肖似的长子。后来她死了，房间也封上了，镜子一年年落灰。欧内斯特曾多次去看那幅画，看那永不再来与不在此处的人。他没有一次多看那面镜子，他向来只是小心翼翼地绕着它，怕衣角蹭上，手指碰上，留下痕迹。但此时此刻，那些记忆与旧尘土清晰可见，好似那灰就蒙在他的心上。欧内斯特的手指从脖颈攀上下颌，扳得维克多侧过脸去。他害怕只要他哥哥眨眨眼睛，其中就会映出自己的脸。

维克多在他指下颤了颤，欧内斯特提起心。两次，维克多试图转过头，欧内斯特都纹丝不动，任由自己哥哥脸颊贴着稻草，发出呻吟。第三次，维克多伸手勾住他的肩膀，借此起身。欧内斯特心中绝望，不能拒绝这种以来。维克多抬起脸，正视他，双眸镜子一样又清又亮。欧内斯特没注意到其中是否有他，他只是看自己的哥哥。

“欧内斯特？”维克多说。

好似这是今日他们第一次见面。好似他们没有处于交媾之中。

“是。”欧内斯特说，“你清醒了吗？”

维克多伸手去摸他的脸。

“我快要死了吗？”他说，闭上眼睛又睁开。

“怎么问这个。”欧内斯特低声说。

他抱住他的兄长，两人倒在一起。维克多开始呻吟，声音里有无奈，不像在情事中。欧内斯特想起一些温和的，被童话故事包围的夜。他拿过那盏油灯放在近处，借光从维克多的头发中挑出草屑。这么做的时候，他心中平静，但手指发抖。他想，他到底还是怕天亮。

维克多的额头抵着他的肩膀，他喃喃说：“因为我的愿望实现了……也因为我犯了罪。欧内斯特，人死前的愿望总是会实现的，而我觉得即使上帝再宽宏也不会在别的地方给我仁慈了。”

欧内斯特用颤抖的手指钳住他的脸颊，又改用两只手，捧水一样捧着他。他想让他看着他，看他一字一句地告诉他，他没有罪，一切都是臆想，是可痊愈的病症。但他又怕他看他。他想起维克多的忏悔，怕他从他身上看到威廉和父亲 。他怕自己的兄长永远限于癔症，怕自己映照出他的病态来。他伸手捂住维克多的眼睛，问他，你的愿望是见到我吗？维克多不说话，眼泪沾到欧内斯特的掌心上。欧内斯特心中平静。他说，你知道如果我马上就要死掉，我会许什么愿望吗？维克多不说话。欧内斯特说，我会希望他们回来，所有人都回来。

维克多开始挣扎，用腿踢他。他没什么力气，欧内斯特拽着他的脚腕往后拉，让它重新盘上自己的腰。维克多开始在他们接吻时咬人，又哭得合不上牙齿。他哭得哆哆嗦嗦的，在欧内斯特一下下在他体内冲撞时凑到自己弟弟耳边，说死了的就是死了。

6.

走在长廊里，像走在夜空下，像走在乡野中，像多年前，父亲带他连夜去城中，接引自己风尘仆仆的兄长。彼时的欧内斯特十一岁，兄长的脸在记忆中由画淡成了影。他坐在旅店中，由仆人照看，一心期待着父亲快点将兄长带回。旅店的床单有霉味，让他想起妈妈锁了四年的房间。忽然吱呀一声响，他抬起头，看到父亲推门进来，身后两步站着兄长。

在维克多对他微笑的那一刻，欧内斯特明白了父亲在母亲死后不足一月便将兄长送走的用意。如果哥哥一直在我身边，他想，我就永远记不起来妈妈的样子了。

七

我被诅咒了。被欧内斯特掐着下巴摁在地上的维克多说。

我被诅咒了。站在新房门前的维克多说。

新房里，躺在床上的，是死去的伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白的头颈软软从床沿垂下，头发垂下，在地板上堆起。欧内斯特扶着维克多坐在床边的椅子上。他走到床边，用被子盖上了死者的脸。或许人类会被平生所见的第一桩死亡所规训，他无可遏制地想起了母亲。母亲的死并非突如其来，而她的枯槁却发生在那生息断送的一瞬间。她两颊凹陷，长发却仍如生前一般在灯下闪光。他一直看着她，直到被兄长牵去别的房间。十数年后，他看着死在床上的伊丽莎白——死在床上的姐姐，忽然想到，这次，是他将维克多扶到椅子上了。

或许规训他的并不是死。

我被诅咒了。几个月后，维克多对再度见到他的欧内斯特说。

欧内斯特掐着他的下巴把他摁在地上，然后低头舔吻维克多的颈窝。他心中模糊着想，你被诅咒了，可是谁诅咒的你呢？是我吗？是那个在葬礼上盯着你的背影的我吗？这样想的时候，他心中就生起一些无根的恨，觉得自己还很小很小，所做的一切错事都要由大人来负全责。这种怨愤实在软弱，以至于维克多抬起手摸了摸他，他就放下了。

维克多的手在他背上停留了好一会儿，然后，慢慢的，一点点的，挪到他脸上，把他的眼泪擦走了。

欧内斯特想，如果有谁要为了我的罪杀死我，我会在死前许愿让维克多好好活着。

“维克多，”他小声喊，“维克多，你知道我刚刚看到你时在想什么吗？”

维克多因他的顶弄而呻吟出声。

8.

站在木门前，他先是伸手敲了敲——随即便开始嘲笑自己。欧内斯的解下拴在油灯提手上的门钥匙，径自打开锁。木门发出吱呀声，被推开一条缝。欧内斯特举着油灯走进去。夜色昏黑，灯火暗黄，油灯进一寸便照亮一寸。欧内斯特站在这直径两尺的光明世界里，摸索着寻找他的哥哥。“维克多？”他叫，“维克多？哥哥？”他听见黑暗中的某处传来叮叮声，但没人回答。回答他的是风声，而他也因此才发现这样一个地方，居然也有一扇窗。稻草朴朴簌簌的响，灰尘呛得他咳嗽。火苗抖出一团乱光，几乎让他疑心要灭掉。随后，月亮出来了，满室大亮。

欧内斯特看见了蜷在月亮下的维克多。

九

维克多的睫毛铺下一片浓重的阴影，于是欧内斯特忽然意识到这是夜里。欧内斯特的母亲死在夜里，而他的兄长离去在一周后的清晨。他目送着马车远去，车轮在雨后的土地上犁出深深的辙。当时欧内斯特大概七岁，没出过这座小镇，还以为只要肯走，就能走到他想去的任何地方。十数年后的此时此夜，望着兄长脸庞上蛾翅般不祥而易碎的阴影，欧内斯特一生中所有关于夜晚的故事都就此拔地而起，遮天蔽日。他蜷缩在其中，试图把维克多当成一个梦。但维克多的手那么温暖，高烧让他短暂地变成了太阳。被这只手抚摸着，足以让欧内斯特期望今夜的一切都是真的。欧内斯特轻轻挣开那只手，提起了放在一旁的油灯。从上往下，一寸寸照下去，有一瞬间，维克多的额发也被映成金红色。

欧内斯特说：“哥哥，你真的瘦了。”

维克多在低声呓语，一些无序的词语仿佛印证着他的灵已不与世人同在。但那身体仍是温暖的……父与母的骨和血，造就了多么转瞬即逝的一抹温暖啊！欧内斯特把灯贴近他，一小团光，在维克多颤抖的皮肤上游走。每照亮一处，就有另一处隐在黑暗里。而欧内斯特就追随着这点光，顾此失彼地吻他。灯火越来越往下，越来越往下……直到维克多握住他的手，继而握住那盏灯。手掌贴在灯壁上，是雾蒙蒙的、闷着火的红。欧内斯特顺从地放下提灯，随维克多的意，回到较为体面的地方去。

他摸到了维克多颤抖的嘴唇与眼泪。

他摸索着去亲他，然后额头相抵，浅金的发与黑发粘连，一只蜡烛滑进夜里。攥住维克多的手时，欧内斯特想，我们又有一部分融在一起了。而维克多为他的每一个动作所引发的连锁反应发出呻吟。维克多的呼吸甚至比他的皮肤还烫，欧内斯特衷心地期望这是由于情欲，或是一场与他兄长所称的天罚为同类的瘟疫。欧内斯特从吻中抽身，好让维克多能够呼吸。在他属于年轻人的心中，有那么短暂的一瞬间划过了同生共死。从上往下看，维克多黑发濡湿，皮肤纯白，像是刚由黑夜分娩而出，而他是他的连体婴。

当欧内斯特重新伏身时，他没有想到任何罪恶。所在他脑中闪过的，是多产而湿润的土地上所留下的延向未知的两道车辙。

而维克多重又开始呓语。

“为什么……”

10.

维克多的头发长长了。欧内斯特去把他从墙角扶起时，这长长的头发就缠在他手指上。维克多还醒着，正睁着眼睛看他。他仍不回答欧内斯特所问的任何话，但每动一下，他身上就传来珰珰声——现在欧内斯特知道这声音是从哪儿来的了。他的哥哥被人当作疯子，用锁链缠上。欧内斯特伸手去摸哥哥被枷着的手腕，维克多的蓝眼睛沉默地随着他的手转动。欧内斯特被日照与骑射催出棕色的手指附在维克多苍白的手腕上，像一条蛇缠着另一条。维克多太瘦了，维克多的骨头硌着他的手。欧内斯特又有点想哭了。他小声叫：“哥哥？”，便伸手去摸维克多的脸。维克多的脸颊仍旧是柔软的，丰润的，像三个月前那样。

这是三个月来欧内斯特第一次感到自己从接连的葬礼中挣脱出来，回到了活人的世界。那样庞大的死的世界，被维克多的体温斩断了。

他伸手抱住维克多，于是维克多轻轻倒在他怀里。他对他讲这三个月，一半的时光被死者牵连，另一半用来找他。他摸索着脱下自己的大衣裹到维克多身上，他身上还沾着稻草呢。为了把领口束紧，欧内斯特颇为不舍地把自己兄长推开一些——他脑子里胡乱翻过很多事：要顾一辆马车；要买床鹅绒被子放在车上；天一亮就带维克多回去；要找个医生；仆人也要雇起来；天晓得维克多这几个月怎么过的；天晓得——维克多——为什么……

为什么那么安静。

他把领口整好，抬起头。穿着他的衣服，哥哥看起来更小了。安静的维克多用那双蓝眼睛看着他，几乎有点吓人。他尖尖的下巴被欧内斯特的黑色大衣衬着，一点白色陷进黑色。煤油灯就放在维克多身边，为着多少的一点暖意。而现在，欧内斯特如此清晰地发现，那被灯光笼罩的半边脸是亲切的，有着暖意，是他的哥哥维克多。维克多很少开心，但总是微笑，会在外出时捎带上他；而那在月光中的半张脸……

他的下巴那样尖，脸那样白，头发深黑，眼睛淡蓝。维克多的眼睛像是月亮或海失落在地上的小片遗体，而维克多的脸，是那样的像他们垂死的母亲。

欧内斯特在晃神中再度伸手去摸维克多的脸，温暖依旧，真好。这使他下意识地微笑，为自己再度从死的国度得到解脱。欧内斯特的脑内又有思绪转了起来：等到回家后，他们要……

维克多的声音紧绷、发抖、冰凉。

“把我留在这里，欧内斯特。”他说。“为什么要把一个杀人凶手带回你的家？”

-11-

“为什么？”维克多问。

因为你是我哥哥。欧内斯特想。因为你脖颈修长。因为月亮让你发疯，你不知道自己讲了些什么。因为你只剩下我，因为我只剩下你。因为小时候，每当听到不合人意的结局时，我问你为什么，你从不回答我。

欧内斯特俯身亲了自己的兄长，他尝到锈与凉意，好像嘴里的是罪人的银舌头。在高于他的所在，必然有什么俯视着这一切。维克多圆睁的眼睛大而蓝，映出一点那所在的影。而将至阻隔的，则是他的不在乎。他抱着自己的哥哥，不想听他再开口。

-12-

他的手伸在他衣服里，比起抚摸更像取暖。他固执地把脸颊贴在他的胸膛上，即使那胸膛相较之下是如此单薄。他听到一颗心在跳，一颗活人的心，这声音让他自认为有理由再度求欢，作为孤岛上唯二的幸存者。抬头索吻时，欧内斯特听见叮的一声响，有别于维克多手腕上的锁链，那是大衣排扣敲上了玻璃罩。扶住一盏灯不费些什么，但欧内斯特只是在心中想，那些灯油会洒在稻草上吗？

他静静等着，克制着自己的条件反射。正如克制着自己的条件反射，直视着那双如镜如湖的蓝眼睛。

光芒从左到右凑过来，维克多提起了那盏灯。

“欧内斯特。”他说，有点埋怨。

“你差点让这里烧起来了。”他说。

欧内斯特静静地看着那双熟悉的、平静的眼睛。

在绝望中意识到自己并不真的敢于去吻自己的哥哥。

-13-

他们坐在稻草堆上聊天。维克多仍然裹着欧内斯特的大衣，作为那个更难御寒的人。油灯放在他们脚边，火苗越来越弱。索性，天就要亮了。一旦天亮，欧内斯特就能去见这里的主事人，要床厚被子，再请人帮忙雇辆更稳当些的马车。想到这里，他扭头看了维克多一眼。维克多拉着大衣裹住半张脸，眼睛不知道在看哪里，仿佛只是因为冷，不知道自己脖子上有吻痕。

“无论如何，你得先和我回去一趟。”欧内斯特说，“父亲留下的那些东西，都得让你签过字才行。”

“我记得葬礼前我已经处理了一批东西了。”维克多说。

“……在那之后，你只在家里待了三天。”欧内斯特低声说，“三天，父亲坟上的土都还是湿的。”

维克多扭头看向他。若非如此，他绝对发现不了欧内斯特正低声喃喃着什么。

“什么？”维克多问。

欧内斯特闭上嘴。

“你刚刚在说什么？”维克多又问。

欧内斯特迅速地眨眨眼，清清嗓子。

“你错过了我的二十岁生日。”他说。用很小很小的声音。

维克多静静地看着他。过了很久，欧内斯特才意识到他在用眼睛一寸寸的量自己。维克多的嗓子有点哑，“嗯，”他说，“嗯……”

“欧内斯特，”维克多声音温柔，“你变高了，你又长大那么点了。你长得像我们父亲了。”

-14-

“让我和你一起走吧，哥哥。”欧内斯特说，扶着门边，身子往马车里探。

“这可不行。”维克多说。

“那么，你为什么非去不可呢？”欧内斯特问。

“因为我爱的人。”维克多说。而欧内斯特垂下眼。

又有那么短暂的一瞬，他心头划过了让他想起死亡的那一刻。

“是出于对亲人的爱吗，哥哥？”他轻声问。

维克多抬起头……很难想象这样苍白的脸依然能够微笑。欧内斯特看到这个笑容的那一刻就明白了，少年人的荒唐太过于不合时宜，他的露水情人——骨肉亲朋——没有听懂他在说什么。

“是出于对人的爱，我亲爱的欧内斯特。”维克多轻声说。“我要把那个不属于人世的怪物，送到他该去的地方。”

而欧内斯特只是低下头，心知在近冬的现在，马车不会留下那样深的车辙。


End file.
